Till Death Do Us Part
by MorningRose'sSea47
Summary: Meet Kakatenas-piah, born before the time of the American Revolution, but just old enough to be a part of it. Follow her journey as she trains and assassinates in the name of the Assassins. But, there is only one problem with this journey, there is a certain someone lurking in the Shadows, always watching her. Always haunting her. {(CONNOR AND ACHILLES WILL BE MENTIONED)}
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my new story! *gets pelted with paper cups, paper clips, and just paper* STOP THIS! SAVE THE TREES DUDE!**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating ANY of my SWTCW stories, but, since the season finale, I have totally lost my muse.**

**And I mean seriously: WTF?! How can I NOT have any muse after that finale! That's bull!**

**And now Disney is firing all of the people for SWTCW...figilos di puttonas are KILLING IT.**

**Ok, back to the story, this is based off my FAVORITE, and I do mean favorite, OC that I created on an Assassin's Creed Roleplay Forum on here. So-*clap*-let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own _Assassin's Creed, _I am too poor to even try to bid on that series.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

The old Chinook woman who sat at her desk stared down at the new book with an interest. Her silvering hair was pulled back in dual braids, there were little scars upon her face, and the amount of scars amounted to the number of wrinkles. Her frame was still pettite, a minimized hourglass figure is what you could describe it as.

She looked untouchable by time, but, if you looked in her eyes, you saw the years did indeed abuse her. Tiredness, a small spit of anger, and…nothing else. The joy she held in her heart stayed there and would not be shown in her eyes.

Slowly, she grasped for the quill she set in the ink bottle. A Raven's feather be her quill, as it has always been. She opened the book and wrote in the first page: _"TILL DEATH DO US PART"_. Before signing at the bottom, _"Kakatenas-piah White"._

Twice she dipped the quill into the ink, and she turned the page, she placed the quill upon the page and wrote_ "January 14__th__ of 1756. The day I was birthed into this new world…if I may even call it that at that time._

"_I was birthed with a Deathed name, Raven. I was birthed of a white woman and a Chinook Elder…my mother was the ex-wife of a duke, with whom she had an affair against with a stable boy. She was sent to the supposed "new world", with the name of harlot. Here in this world, she frolicked around, looking for wealthy and strong men in which she could romance with. Then, she came upon my father's Tribe. My father, Papa-Sogers, took her in with warmth and care, as he had with other outsiders._

"_Then, in that peaceful time, before war and Death filled the air, my father were a kind and loving man. Not once when there was peace did I see anger or hate in his eyes, nor worry or sorrow…Be that, he welcomed my mother with open arms, promising her safety and a new home since she never truly owned one in that time. She stayed at the Tribe for what seemed to be 2 year or so. The day before she left, she left with an unborn child within her, in which was conceived by herself and Papa-Sogers…that child was I._

"_The night I was born twas a stormy one…one with the worst of lightening that with a crack like a whip would burn a tree. With the worst of clapping thunder that could've deafened all and any who could have heard. With a cry of pain and blood, I was birthed into the hands of one of my mother's handmaidens, as I cried with life, I remember looking into the darkened corner of the room, and seeing the black cloak. And, with seeing that cloak, I slept with ease once handed to my mother._

"_I had awakened to the patter of cool water against my face…against my body. I looked up with my grey eyes to see a hateful look from my mother, I remember that last words in which she told me and sent me away "I see the Devil's touch upon you…you are a Death child, Raven, and thus, you shall never be my child." She laid me on the ground, knocked upon the walls of the long-house my father did live in, and she ran to her horse. Everything from then on through my infancy was but cries for my mother's love and milk and screams for my father's understanding of the cloak."_

The quill was dipped in the ink again, and the woman stared at the page before turning it and writing once again.

"_As soon as I was enable to walk, I runned. I ran through the woods with play and no care. And though no other child dare come near me, for the words my mother spoke had spread like fire with the drink of oil, I still found myself a social child. I would help the women as they worked upon the fields in which we grew our supply and with the men in which we hunted. By the time I could speak, I was talkatative as a bird. I would speak to Father of the Tribe and its well being. I would speak with the messanger and he would tell me tales on how he would ride to the other sister Tribes. I would talk with the women upon their loves as if they __were__ stories. And the men would teach me what it means to hunt._

"_I remember one night, under a new moon, I stood upon the roof of mine and Father's home, and I looked around for an animal in which I could be entertained with its Death. But, instead of a deer or elk, I saw a black steed. The beast looked lovely, shimmering black hooves, a perfect and straight black mane and tail, no reins were restricting that wonderous animal, as were no saddle. A free black stead. That same beast reared at me and jerked its head towards the woods, in which it walked calmly into._

"_So entranced by this beast, I followed. The steed lead me deep into the woods in which I soon grew lost. I turned left and right, looking upon the area, fearful. I soon stopped, feeling calmness come upon me with such I force that I felt…nothing. I knew the second I felt the shadows move about me, I knew it be the cloak. I turned and immediately saw the man whom my people would call Death. His skin icy and cold, a grey, his body and face covered by a long black cloak as in his hand he held a scythe in his hand, but did not swing it as the stories do tell when he would reap one's soul._

"_I started to cry, I cried out of fear for my life, for my soul. I held his cool and gently hand against my cheek, and he whispered __**"Cry not, my child, I am not here to harm. I am here to help." **__He then placed a hand on my haired head and the shadows engulfed me…I awoke to the sound of my father's cries and pleading for me to awaken as I laid upon the floor of the woods._

"_Since that day, I had always felt His prescense upon my Tribe. His eyes were always on me. I could always feel His hands on my shoulders whenever I sobbed for my mother…then, one day, I no longer felt His prescence. No long felt His eyes. No longer felt His hands…I felt…free… until the Assassin came."_

* * *

**Not as long as I would've liked it to be, but, anyway. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, chapter 2 already. Being as though I'm on Easter Break, I have time and muse to write this story.**

**Once again, I kind wish that this was a tad bit longer, but, I promsie you that the chapters coming up will be longer. Maybe not the next one, but the one after that.**

**Well, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"Papa! Papa!" Papa-Sogers looked and saw his lovely young daughter, Kakatenas, run towards him. He smiled as she jumped up into his arms and he hugged her.

Bringing her into the house, he sat her down at the chair and asked "Why are you so happy suddenly?"

"I am free, Papa!" She said happily "I no longer feel Him!"

Sogers smiled at his child, and said "Excellent, Kakatenas, excellent. Well, sinc-"

"Sogers!"

Kakatenas and Sogers' heads snapped towards the voice and Sogers ordered "Stay here." Kakatenas nodded and watched her father walk out of the house. But, being but a 9 year old, she was still curious as ever, and she climbed to the roof of the long house from the back and looked down upon her father and the tanned man who stood before him.

"-You are needed."

"Damn the Creed. I've a daughter-"

"-Who must be-"

"No!"

Silence. Kakatenas stared at the two. No one has ever angered her father enough to have him exclaim that befouled word.

Sogers seethed at the hooded man and said "My daughter shall NOT be apart of this, you hear me? Kakatenas will not-"

"It is tradition!"

"Then damn tradition too! I won't risk her-…"

"What is it?"

"Kakatenas, come down here."

Kakatenas paled and sighed before front flipping off the roof and landing by her father. She looked up at the hooded man and the man looked down at her in surprise. He crossed his arms over his chest and said "She certainly is your child, Sogers. I couldn't even see her."

Sogers looked at his daughter, who looked up at him with confusion. Sogers gently took her hand then looked at the man, he asked "What is the mission?"

"A simple one. One that will you get you home in a day's time."

"Truth?"

The man nodded and Sogers knelt in front of his daughter, he said "I have to go-"

"No, Papa, please."

He smiled and said "I'll be fine, _bebe_. I promise."

She was silent before nodding and hugging her father. Sogers hugged her back and whispered "I will be back, I promise you that, my _bebe_."

"_That night, my father dressed similar to that man, a black hood, black robes…I hadn't understood it at the time. But, now, looking back at that time, I don't understand how I couldn't see it coming. The signs were there…and…and I didn't see it."_

Sogers returned not 2 weeks later with a limp. He looked around and noticed his Tribe was already probably in their homes, not worried about their Elder. They all knew how powerful and strong this man was. Until that night.

He made it to his long house and walked in, looking around. On her cot, laid his daughter. He walked over to her slowly, being tender with his limp. Once to her, he gently pet her hair, waking her up immediately. She looked at him with her fearful grey eyes and asked "Papa?"

He frowned, knowing that he was the cause of that fear in his little girl's eyes. He pulled her into a tight embrace and said "_Nowitka, nika bebe." _

She cried as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tighter. She whispered quickly _"Nika tumtum mika memaloose. N-Nika-"_

"I would never leave you alone in this world, my girl." He stated gruffly, pulling away and gently carressing her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I promise you." She nodded and hugged him again.

After moments of silence, he thought her asleep once more. He was about to lay her down when "Papa…who was that man?"

He frowned and said "Tomorrow, my girl, tomorrow I will tell you everything."

"Promise?"

He looked down at her and noticed how young she wasn't. She was turning 10 in but a few days, _"Maybe Fransisco was right," _Sogers thought, looking at her _"She might not join the Creed, but she would be safer if trained in the way of them…"_

He finally nodded and said "I promise…now," he laid her down and covered her up "Sleep well, my child."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

That next day, Sogers walked around supported by nothing as he carried his leg's dead weight with little care. When there were whispers in his Tribe, he knew what to do.

He called them all together and before them all-even Kakatenas, who sat on the ground beside her father-he spoke with power and no fear. He said "2 weeks prior to this day, I was sent on a mission with a friend of this Tribe. This friend was also who I am…an Assassin." Silence. "The mission, promised to me by the friend that it would be only but a day, took that course of the 2 weeks I was gone. In that time, he and I were attacked by the Templars, the enemy.

"We had fought them off, of course, but sadly, not without a price. My friend had been shot and did not make it the night as I was slashed in the leg and am unable to walk on it now…while alive, my friend and I spoke of the training of…of my daughter."

An uproar was caused by the women, they screamed curses at him and shouted _"She must not become one of you!"_

Sogers knew this wasn't going to be easy, so he said "Be it she train, or this Tribe no longer be protected by the Creed." Silence once again, and Sogers knew he won. "I will begin training with her today, meaning no one come to me or her in the process. Dismissed." And the group scattered.

Sogers knelt before his daughter the best he could, before saying "My girl…it is time for you to claim your title given to you by birthright."

"Y-Yes father."

"_And so it came to pass, that I would train day and night with my father until the age of 18, in which I dawned my Assassin Robes that were made by the women in the Tribe and was weaponed by the men. The day had come for me to leave. I stood in front of my father, shield on my back, spear in hand, chain wrapped around my waist, and Robes on._

"_The sight before him made him cry, and I knew why: He was losing me to the war of the Assassins and Templars. A war that I would be in until the day I was buried in the Earth. I had smiled at him and told him "I love you, Papa. And I will do my best to visit when I can." He had smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it "You do me proud, my girl." Tears sprung into my eyes which I quickly wiped away. I had gotten on my horse, and rode off, making my way to the town of New York."_

* * *

**Please R&R and I will see you in an hour or so with another update ;D Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so, things will start picking up speed in teh next chapter-hopefully.**

**Here's Chapter 3.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"_I arrived at New York in 4 weeks time. I lived off of what I could hunt and water from the near rivers. During that time I also trained. Training is what I woke up for, and what I was used to by the time I was at the city. Once at the city, I knew I had to stop training. Not a good idea, because, being so used to it, I longed to train, to release my pent up emotions._

"_And those emotions truly did grow strong as I came upon the Land…a large mansion on the far end of the New York province that was hidden by trees ane the wild. The beauty described by this Land was like nothing I could come up with and write down. In this Land was a large Garden, in which many flowers bloomed during the Spring. And it was in this very same Garden in which I found my first target."_

"Wow." The word escaped Kakatenas' lips in shock as she stared at the abundance of flowers before her. Azaleas. Roses. Lilies. You name it, it was here. The Garden wasn't well kept, sadly. There were more weeds than flowers in this large palace of Earth. Kakatenas walked around, looking at the various flowers and smiling as she recognized some.

She soon came upon a large window, in which she looked inside and saw a woman slumped in a chair _"Maybe she can help." _She thought, she walked around the large mansion and knocked on the door. She looekd around as she awaited and answer. And when she received none, she knocked again, bellowing "Hello? Ma'am?" On the last knock, the door opened.

Kakatenas looked at it for a few minutes before walking in, stating "I am coming in. I am not here to hurt you though." She closed the door behind her and walked around, looking at the gigantic place.

All around, there were mirrors, figurines, and paintings. She came upon one large one on the side of the staircase and looked at it. It showed a gorgeous woman with dark brown hair with her hair pinned back. Her ear was decorated by a beautiful rose with golden tips and she wore a dark red dress that showed her shoulders and barely covered her breasts, exposing clevage to the person who viewed the portrait.

"_She is quite beautiful." _Kakatenas mused, reaching up and gently dragging her fingers along the face of the woman _"And she is familiar." _Kakatenas grew confused and she walked into the parlor part of the house. In the parlor, the very same woman she saw from outside sat in the chair, slumped over her desk._"She must be asleep." _Walking over to her quickly, Kakatenas observed the area.

Pieces of broken vases were scattered on the ground, there was a ripped up painting in the corner, and on the ground was various stains. Once to the woman, Kakatenas shook her shoulder and whispered "Ma'am. Ma'am please awaken, I believe you home has been attacked." When she did not reply nor move, Kakatenas slowly pushed her up to look at her "Ma'am?" She gasped and jerked back once the woman was slouched against the back of the chair.

The woman's eyes were open, revealing icy blue eyes that stared at the ceiling above them both. Her mouth hung agape, the flower resting on her ear was barely hanging on, and in her chest was a knife, which only its handle stood out. "Oh my God." Kakatenas got out, staring at it. Images flashed in her eyes suddenly, the woman, the portrait, then finally "Mother.".

Kakatenas stood there like a stone, staring at the scene that would be implanted into her mind for the rest of her mind. She looked down at her mother's hand and noticed a rolled up parchment. With a shaky hand, Kakatenas took it and opened it, reading it.

"_To whom who has found my body,_

_I am Annita Forchan. Former wife of Duke Wellington, lover of many, and mother…_

_The last title did not seem to suit me…and that was my biggest regret. I was never enable to hold my baby when she cried. Never been able to watch her walk, watch her grow._

_I regret missing my daughter's life. I sent her away, claiming her to be the Devil's child while in reality, I couldn't handle a child. I had left her to her father, for him to raise alone…_

_I ask that you, the person reading this, go to my daughter's Tribe. And tell her what I said, tell her I am so sorry. And-"_

Blood coated the rest of the page, making it unreadable. Kakatenas looked at her mother and whispered "I accept your apology, mother. And I am sorry too." She set the parchment down, the pulled out the knife. She placed her hand on her mother's face, and whispered _"Kunish nika mamook whim kopa polaklie, nesika turntum chako kunamokst weght." _She closed her mother's eyes and bowed her head _"Cultus mitlite kopa peace."_

Kakatenas kept her head bowed when she pulled away, and went to her horse. She quickly rode off, going to the nearest Graveyard. And once there, she found and empty space and started digging.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Kakatenas looked at the wrapped up body that held a growing blood stain and that laid in the deep grave she dug. She silently threw shovel after shovel of durt on top of the body, whispering "I will come to visit you every time I can, Mother. I promise you this."

It took only minutes to have the body completely covered and the grave filled. She threw the shovel on the ground and frowned, saying "Once I have enough, I will have a gravestone built for you, _Mama_…I will miss you dearly." She pulled out a black rose from her chain and laid it on top of the grave. "May Death keep you company long enough for me to come to you."

She smiled weakly and let out a shakey breathe. She heard a bell, indicating a boat was pulling into port. She looked at the near port and watched as crew memebers slowly walked off. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed a man in robes. _"A brother?" _She wondered, looking at him.

The man walked off into the woods and she noticed another man following him closely _"Back to work." _She sighed and shook her head before looking back at the grave "Sorry Mother…I must go." She then ran into the woods…but while in there, she knew that the men mihgt hear her, she looked up at the budding trees and smirked, she thought _"Thanks for teaching me something I hate, Papa." _Before she climbed the tree, and followed the men from above.

* * *

**You know what to do guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so...I lied. this chapter is shorter than all of the previous ones. I don't know when the chapters _will _get longer. But I can promise you they will (hopefully).**

**There will be another update sometime this week but I can't tell you when.**

**So, for now, enjoy short-as-shit-Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Kakatenas followed the men closely and as silently as possible. She watched as the man in the Robes-the probable Brother-was practically stalked by the other man. The Brother must have not sensed him or even heard him, because he never spun around to slash at the man.

The man must have lost his patience, because in a quick flash, the man jumped on the Brother, trying to choke him from behind. The Brother grabbed the man and flipped him over and off him, throwing him to the ground. The man rolled when there and stood again.

"Who are you?" the Brother asked, Kakatenas could hear an accent similar to her's in his voice, but she couldn't place it.

"You should know…Assassin." The man's British accent revealed.

"A Templar…" The Brother sounded like he was making a joke of the Templar "You dare face a Master Assassin alone?"

"No…no I wouldn't." The Templar smirked and a group of Templars surrounded the Brother. "This is the end of the line for you, Assassin."

"_He can't handle them alone." _She thought, she leapt down from the branch and sunk her right hidden blade in a Templar's skull. She stood and looked around at the men who surrounded her. "Leave now, Brother." She stated simply "They will be dealt with."

"You can't handle them alone." He remarked, looking at her. Her grey eyes flashed at him and she smiled _"Hm. A defiant man…" _A small blush came to her face before she heard the Templars engage their muskets.

She would face all of them, her back against the Brother's as he pulled out a hatchet-like weapon as she pulled out her spear and held her shield before her.

The fight began with a bang.

They would fight back to back, taking out Templar after Templar with no fear nor sympathy. They never faced each other, never shouted out any commands. They worked perfect together, only in silence.

Maybe that's why she never saw the bullet, never heard the shot. The hit her in her side and made her groan, she would gouge that man who shot her and hold her wound.

A Templar found his opportunity and took it, he grabbed her and pinned her arm behind her back, making her drop her spear. He would place his sword to her neck and Kakatenas was turned to face the Brother, as soon as he killed the second to the last one, he turned to them. He seem to have been frozen there, looking at them before he cletched his weapon.

The Templar smirked and said "Surrender now, Assassin. Or…" She groaned and winced as he dug the blade into her neck slightly "She dies."

The Brother muttered something and slowly bent down, laying his hatchet in the ground and raising his hands. He stated gruffly "Let her go."

The Templar smirked and obliged, pulling away his sword and pushing her away. He never saw the hidden blade until it sunk into his eyes and cut into his brain. She jerked her hand away and the Templar fell, she disengaged her blade and looked at the Brother. Her hand would slowly move to her would and jerk slightly from touching the sticky blood of hers, letting out a groan.

"We should get you to the Homestead." The Brother stated simply. She had looked at him in confusion _"The Homestead?...Is it like the Land?" _She shrugged before nodding and walking beside him to his "Homestead".

It didn't take long though for her to become to weak to even move "I cannot walk any further." She would cletch her hand tighter to her wound, groaning again and closing her eyes.

He was silent, she could tell he was contemplating something. He then said "Hop on my back."

"Wha-?"

"I can carry you to the Homestead. And its just a suggestion."

She was silent, before whispering "A-Alright.." She climbed onto his back and groaned, her wound pressed against his back. She would awkwardly manouever her arms around his neck from behind to hold on as he walked.

There was thick silence surrounding them both, obviously the Brother was feeling awkward about this too. He quickly cut the silence as he asked "So…what's your name?"

She looked at him and whispered "…Kakatenas…Kakatenas-piah."

"Nice to meet you Kakatenas. I'm Achak."

"_Achak." _She mused in her head, thinking it over and asking "Are you of a Mohawk Tribe?"

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"No reason." She would stay quickly, hoping to stop his question. She felt her face flush with each step so now she was paler than a spirit. She groaned and stated "I…I feel dizzy…"

"Just hold on, Kakatenas. We're almost there."

She would smile and relax. She looked to the sky, seeing the Sun and smiling wider, she whispered _"Mama, nika nanitch mika alki." _Before her smile fell to a frown and she slimped against Achak. She would breathe slowly, hearing one last thing before she submerged in darkness:

"_Kakatenas!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god and update! I've been working on this one for a while but, with low muse, I didn't get far until a few weeks ago. Now that I got this typed up, I gotta put it on here. So here it is!**

**Chapter 5-Homestead**

* * *

She awoke with blurry vision and great confusion.

The first thing she registered in her mind was that she was laying down, and by the feel of it, it was really worn out and harder than the ground.

The second thing was the bandages.

Kakatenas felt for her wound, only to discover the thick and rough bandaging that covered her abdomen.

She shook her head and looked around the room before hearing "Glad to see you awake."

Her head snapped towards the voice to see the Brother who had saved her earlier. His name lingered in her a mind a few seconds before she asked "Achak?"

He nodded "Yes."

She slowly sat up and looked around, wondering aloud "Where are we?"

"The Homestead."

When she gave him a confused look, he quickly explained "When you passed out, I brought you here so Achilles could fix you."

"Who is Achilles?"

"The owner of the Homestead and former Master Assassin."

Kakatenas nodded and looked around as Achak went to answer the knocking at the door.

Her thoughts traveled to the place and the people she learned of. A million questions and wonders flew through her head.

"How large is this place?"

"I wonder what Achak saved me."

"Did Father know this Achilles?"

"We are from enemy tribes, there can be nothing."

"Then what is this pull I feel?"

She blushed at the thought then dismissed them all when Achak walked into the room with another.

She made no move towards them, but the man looked at her and smiled "Hello ma'am."

"Hello."

He bowed before saying "I'm Raphael Niramo. I'm an Assassin too."

"Kakatenas." She nodded at him, and as that occured, an old man with dark skin and a cane came out.

The elder looked at the group before him and said "Connor is waiting for you on the balcony, Achak. It is time for the meeting."

"Thank you, Achilles." Achak responded immediately, nodding.

Achilles looked at Kakatenas, then Raphael, before he spoke "You two may stay here is you like. Then again," his eyes cast to Kakatenas. She looked back at him as he finished "She shouldn't be on her feet much." and he walked away.

Achak nodded before holding his hand out to her, he asked "Can you stand?"

She rose without his hand and nodded, he dropped it to his side and she said "Yes, now, I believe this Connor is waiting for us."

She walked out of the room and up the stairs slowly, smiling as she heard Raphael's voice.

"And there she goes pulling a badass."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Kakatenas felt horrible.

She kept her arms wrapped around her stomach, hoping to keep the re-opened from being more painful and from spilling more crimson blood.

She hadn't paid attention for most of the meeting, everything went over her head since she felt the horrible tugging at her wound.

From then on, she leaned against the wall, looking at everyone and trying to listen. She was thankful that she heard the meeting adjorned, she could stumbled downstairs and-

"I'll restitch Kakatenas' wound and make sure she gets some rest." Achak's voice sounded slightly neutral, but there was something else...worry perhaps?

She nodded at him and the one named Connor and Raphael left as Achak took her arm and led her inside.

Achak sat her on a stool and knelt down, slowly unwrapping the bandages to get to the wound.

The silence was thick between them, the only noise was the unwinding of the bandages. She hated silence. She whispered "I owe you many thanks, Achak."

He looked at her with confusion before saying You required help, it was only right."

She nodded in silence before she felt the stinging sensation again. "This is going to hurt." Achak warned, as she pressed a warm and damp rag against the wound. Where did that come from? She hissed in pain and cringed, looking up at the roof.

Achak was silent throughout it. He didn't say a word until he started stitching the wound. Was there a medical kit up here?

"There's a few extra rooms here, and since achilles allowed you to stay here with us, I can show you to it once we're done here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Silence once more. But this time, Kakatenas felt the awkwardness with it. She enjoyed talking with Achak, somehow it felt...calming. "Keep this wrapped for the night then check the stitches in the morning."

"Alright."

He stood and held out his slightly bloody hand for her. She grabbed it and he helped her stand. He didn't let go of her until he was certain she was stable.

"Follow me, I'll walk slow."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

The room was small, but big enough to hold comfort.

Kakatenas walked to the bed after saying a short, but sweet, "good night" to Achak. He had left without a word and closed the door behind her.

She laid on the bland and dusty bed and smiled at the softness. It was far better than any ground she has slept on before.

She rolled over on her side, relaxing that way, before she fell asleep.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

That night, Achak stood before the door of Kakatenas' room, a steaming bowl of soup in his hands.

Achilles had felt it better that Kakatenas' food be brought to her so she didn't-somehow-reopen her wound. Therefore, Achak was to bring her the food.

So, there he stood, thinking as he held the bowl that burned his callused hands.

He took a deep breath before opening the door and being welcomed by darkness. His eyes were slow to adjust, so instead, he activated his 6th ability-Eagle Sense-before walking into the room.

He saw the sleeping Chinook woman and stopped, frozen.

Her back was to the closed window so she faced him, her eyes closed, her head resting on the dusty pillow as some hair covered her face and her chest rose and fell with every breath.

His heart beat faster and he blushed, glad he had his hood and the darkness to hide his face from everything.

He set the bowl on the nearby nightstand and closed the distance between the two, standing beside the bed. And before he could think twice, he reached down and pulled back the stray hair that hid her face from him. He tucked the hair behind her ear and his hand brushed against the inside of her hood.

His hand registered something when his fingers swept across her forehead. It was the chilliness of her skin. "She's cold." he immediately thought.

He went to the nearby dresser and grabbed a grey and brown afghan, which he gently draped over body. When he pulled away his hands from the afghan, she moaned and shuffled slightly in her sleep, making him freeze once in place once more.

If she woke up and saw him...what would she think? Would she be disgusted? Afraid?

She rolled to her other side- taking the afghan with her-and continued to sleep.

Achak did a mental sigh of relief before he quickly left the room.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

_"What is this?"_

Achak sat on the roof of the manor, looking at the rising Sun that very morning. He kept thinking about last night, about Kakatenas.

He thought about what he did in general. He fought with her against the Templars. He got her to the Homestead just in time. He was the first person to see her awake. He had stitched her reopen wound.

And he had seen her asleep, where he brushed back her hair to see her face.

His face flamed with a blush and his heart raced.

_"What am I feeling?"_

He closed his eyes, pressing his hand against his chest and thinking _"IS this what they call love?"_

His eyes snapped open at the word and shook his head. _"No...no it cannot be love...I've known her for only a day, it cannot be love."_

But yet...the word seemed right in this situation.

He looked at the Sun and suddenly, his mind shifted to the sleeping Kakatenas' face, she was...intriguing to say the least.

His heart raced again as he thought _"But what if it is?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter guys!**

**Okay, in all honesty, I gotta go to sleep in about 10 minutes so this has be out like...now. ****Plus I owe you guys so...**

**Here's Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6-To Rescue**

* * *

It was the next day, early dawn, when Kakatenas woke up.

She sat up in her bed to feel something warm fall from her shoulders and expose her to the cool morning air. She looked down to see the grey and brown afghan in her lap. How had that gotten there?

She pushed the afghan off and swung her legs to the side of her bed. When her feet hit the ground, she stretched, raising her arms to the ceiling until she felt the pulling at her abdomen.

She looked down and noticed her steadily healing wound.

_"Oh, yeah..." _she mused, blinking. She stood and quickly made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

The manor was silent, which came as a shock to her, considering the size of the place and-

"Ah, good to see you awake."

She turned to the old voice to see Achilles there. She quickly placed her middle and forefinger of her right hand above her heart and bowed "Sir."

"Rise, child. There is no need for that here."

She stood and said "Sorry."

"No need for apologies."

Her head turned to see the Sun already high up in the sky, giving her an amazing view of the land before her "What a good morning."

"Tis a good morning indeed." He then turned and started to walk away.

"Sir?" She asked "If I may...I wanted to ask-" What did she want to ask? She really had no clue in all honesty.

"Cat got ya tongue, huh? Ah that's quite alright." He said, looking back at her "Oh, and Achak and Raphael went hunting earlier. Just in case you were curious." And with that, he left, leaving Kakatenas with a hidden blush.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Kakatenas was silent as she walked through the woods back to the manor.

After eating a quick apple, she had went to the nearest town possible and sent word to her Tribe-and more importantly-her father. The letter was encrypted as well as in Chinook Jargon, double protection incase the wrong person got it.

She let out a soft sigh. After the events of yesterday-including the finding of her mother-she had come to realize she missed her Papa.

It was rare ever since she left the Tribe, and when it occurred, it hit her hard.

She shook her head. She must not stay at the Homestead long, she must continue her journey. She'll speak with Achilles tonight, get a map, and-

She let out a choked gasp as she was pinned against a tree roughly. She felt her hood pulled down and she heard it be torn off before she assumed the man who held her tossed it aside. She left a rough and dirt covered hand cover her mouth as the other one held her arms behind her back with a shocking grip.

"Now don' you move lil' miss. An' don' you scream. We gotcha right where we want'cha."

At that, she heard more join the group as well as the clanking of something.

"You'll fetch a good price, eh? Jus' like the rest of t'em savages."

She growled and tried to curse and scream and punch and move at the man who held her, but he was too strong. His grip tightened and he said "No no deary. 'Nough struggle. Time t' go."

With that, a loud *CLANK* was heard, and she was turned to meet a large cage on the back of a carriage of sorts. The cage was of some black metal and it held one barred window on the front. She continued to struggle as she was pushed to the cage, the door opened, and she was thrown in.

Her head hit the metal ground hard before she felt the vibrations of the door slamming shut. As she stood she heard it lock and the men laughed. She ran to the door and grabbed at the bars, se shouted "You bastards! You cannot fight me hand to hand so you cowardly attack from behind! You-"

"Shuddup!" One ordered before hitting her in the head with the butt of his gun.

She groaned as she fell to the ground, her head spun and she felt nauseous until she heard the reins of a horse snap and the cage started moving. The clip-clop of horses slowly galloping was heard and she leaned against the wall as she tried to steady her racing heart.

She slowly pushed herself up so she stood and she staggered to the window. She held onto the bars and looked outside, hoping to find _something _that might help her.

She gave a silent gaps as she noticed a flash of white and blue in the trees, making its way closer to the carriage and-hopefully-her.

She heard another gunshot before "Assassin!" One of the men cried in horror.

"Cazzo!" Someone retaliated-it was Achak! She smiled wide and held onto the bars tightly...until the carriage went back on with its ride, going faster.

She flew back, her back hitting the wall across it and gasping, as she fell down, rubbing the back of her head until the cell fell to the side and her head hit the wall once more.

She was slow to sit up, her head throbbing as she placed a hand to it to check for blood. Once seeing that none was there, she looked out the barred window, seeing Achak hanging onto the bars.

She was slow to stand, and she staggered over to the window, gripping his hands tightly so she didn't fall.

She saw the faintest of blushes on his face as their hands touched...his hands were cool and hard...working man's hands...hands that one would take pride in…

He showed her a flashy smile and climbed on top, making the steel make loud footsteps above her before suddenly, it stopped. She lost her footing once more and fell to the ground, still holding onto the bars.

As she heard a fight ensue, she looked out the window, seeing as Achak fought off 4 of the 5 men who had taken her hostage.

A man was aiming for Achak with his pistol, but instead, Achak had chose that opprotunity to stab a charging man in the heart, causing the bullet to hit the lock. The lock was shot off, letting Kakatenas jump out and attack the one who was foolish to lean against the cage for a rest.

The two once again fought back to back, and in the process, Kakatenas regained her spear from one of the men.

The spear-which was being used by the man-which was light now felt heavy as she felt evil and darkness with it. She felt as if her hands were burning by the simple touch of it…

It was then she realized only two remained, one of the final ones was being decapitated by Achak as she heard the familiar cocking of a pistol.

The shot.

"Kakatenas!"

And she was on the ground.

It took her a moment to realize-a moment that helped the man reload his pistol-that Achak had tackled her to the ground, taking the bullet instead.

She was quick to push him off of her and throw her spear, hitting the shooting man in the heart and making him fall. The final one dead.

As she panted she took the realization of the dying Mohawk once again edged into her mind. "Achak." She breathed, suddenly going into action and kneeling beside him.

She was quick to reach in and rip out the bullet, pressing on the wound afterwards, trying to create a tourniquet, she whispered to him "Achak, Achak keep your eyes on me okay? Just stay with me, just stay with me…"

His eyes were barely open, but they remained on her, just as she requested...until they finally closed and he let out his last breath.

"Achak…" She panted, staring at him as tears formed "No! Achak!"

She leaned down, making sure his heart had stopped, before she placed both hands over it on his chest and pushed, counting to ten in a murmur.

"10." Once reaching that number, she opened his lips-his rough feeling and cooling lips-and pressed hers against them, breathing warm air down his throat.

Once again she went back to the pushing, her pushes turning into pumps as she heard someone come up on them.

It was James, the new recruit Raphael had told her about earlier. "Sister," he said in a slow and calmed voice "he will not return to us...please just-"

"No." She demanded, continuing on with the pushes, going to twenty "I will not give up on him."

"Ka-"

"NO! I will not lose him!" And she placed her lips on his once again, pushing down the air.

It was here that she felt his lips twitch, heard him sigh, and saw his eyes open.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys-**

**Now, before I post the next chapter, I need you guys to get this story to about 7 reviews!  
**

**Because, you know, reviews help with inspiration ;)**


End file.
